Kickoo 100k strategy
James’s Easiest Strategy for Getting 100k in perfection # Play Kickoo. # Try to play with 9 Crazy AI difficulty because the bonus percentage for that is definitely worth it if you can handle the crazy AIs. If 9 Crazy AIs are too difficult, practice this strategy on a lower difficulty but still with 9 AI to get a feel for how the strategy should work, and then move back up to Crazy when you are better at it. # Restart until you have at least 1 whale, ideally more than one whale or a spawn where another tribe's capital is only separated from yours by 1 tile. # Harvest the two fish and pick Explorer instead of workshop. # Restart if you didn't get multiple techs and at least one +5 Stars from the tribes the explorer meet. # Chose either economy or combat. 8. Don’t level up your capital to level 5 or any other city to level 4 until you get the Roads and Trade techs. * Exception #1: if another tribe is beating you by a lot in combat, then it is probably worth it to get your capital to level 5 early for the giant. * Exception #2: if getting border growth on a city would give you access to a whale or lots of forests you could chop down, then it is probably worth going ahead and leveling it up. Connect all of your cities with roads, and build a customs house next to your port. From now on, focus only on getting customs houses surrounded by ports. 9. At this point, the other tribes will probably start making units like swordsmen and catapults that are more annoying to deal with, build battleships as needed to explore and break down defenses. If you got a problem that battleships can’t reach, then it might be worth it to go for catapults. Get giants if you really need them, but go for parks when you can. 10. By turn 19, you’ll want to have all your customs houses close to maxed out, most of the map explored, and the few remaining tribes mostly contained if not close to defeated. Turn 19 is the last turn that you can build a temple and still have it reach level 5. This means that you want to build as many temples on or before turn 19 as possible. On turns 20-28 spend all of your stars on temples, except for: # Ports that you need for finishing leveling up your customs houses, # Units that you absolutely need for finishing off a tribe # The Meditation tech on turn 26 if you have already defeated all of the tribes, so that you can get the Alter of Peace monument on turn 30. Build temples especially on turns 22, 25, and 28 as those are the cut offs for temples level 4, 3, and 2 respectively. 11. On turns 19 and 20 focus on buying techs and leveling up your cities as cheaply as possible. Ideally you also want all 7 tasks completed by then end of the game.